Winlist
PLEASE NOTICE Stations now arranged by radio frequency. ADOPT-A-STATION Be the contributor glorified for posting good stuff about your favorite station and increase your luck in doing so. As of Updated: Tuesday, April 23, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily featured bold as well. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster Power Rangers Which 2017 film, based on a 90's TV show, follows a group of high-school kids with unique superpowers? Bookworm The Picture Of Dorian Gray Which novel centers around a portrait that ages while its subject remains young and handsome? Classic Rock The Blue Velvets What was Creedence Clearwater Revival's original name? Get Your Game On Gaia In "Dragonvale" who is sometimes referred to as the first dragon? Healthy Knowledge Cleaning your teeth What does prophylaxis mean? Sports Trivia Erin Hills What golf course hosts the 2017 United States Open Championship? Superhero Trivia Queens, NYC Where does Peter Parker live in "Spider-Man: Homecoming"? TV Trivia Aaron Sanchez Who was added as a judge in 2017 on season 8 of "MasterChef"? KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes' a trip for four to Las Vegas. Shop at the luxury stores by day and then enjoy the exciting nightlife. Watch world renowned performers, dine on excellent cuisine, and enjoy attractions such as gondola rides, roller coasters, and singing statues—all right on the Vegas Strip! This prize includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 05/17/2019 8:13 AM PT *Win a $200 Whole Foods Gift Card! Ends: 05/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 05/22/2019 10:48 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 05/24/2019 10:51 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 05/29/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT KRRL 92.3 'Real 92' 866-246-8923 ----real923la.com/contests/ *Big Boy's Bankroll Doubles Your Pay listen weekday mornings at 6:20A, 7:20A, 8:20A & 9:20A . When you hear your name, call the REAL line at 1-866-246-8923 within 20 minutes and Big Boy will DOUBLE YOUR PAY *Six Flags Magic Mountain (4-pack) *Six Flags Magic Mountain (4-pack) *2019 LA CHARGERS ULTIMATE DRAFT DAY EXPERIENCE *Big Boy's Bankroll Doubles Your Pay *Big Boy's Bankroll Bonus *213 The Come Up *Want To Throw Your Ultimate Dream Party From Party City? XHRM-FM 92.5 Magic 619-570-1925 Text:33619 ----Contests & Text Offers *Win DISNEYLAND passes! AND Text TICKETS to 33619 *Must be resident of San Diego County *Win A Family 4-Pack To Join Xavier The X-Man at Pause|Play *Win a Pair of Tickets to Magic 92.5 PRESENTS Summer Jam 2019! on Saturday, June 29th at the Pechanga Arena San Diego *Win a pair of tickets to Jennifer Lopez: It’s My Party Tour on Monday, June 10th at the Pechanga Arena *Win tickets to see New Kids on the Block during their Mixtape Tour, Salt ‘N Pepa, Naughty By Nature, Tiffany AND Debbie Gibson during the Mixtape Tour Thursday, May 23rd at the Viejas Arena *Win Front Row Tickets to the San Diego Soul Music Festival Pechanga Arena on Saturday, April 6th *Win tickets to see SANTANA with the Doobie Brothers at Island Amphitheatre June 23 *Jagger & Kristi $1,000 MinuteMonday through Friday at 7:05am and 8:05am. If you’re picked as a lucky contestant, you’ll have 1 minute to answer 10 trivia questions for your shot at winning $1,000 *Win Lunch With Xavier The X-Man in the Magic 92.5 StudioYou and 4 friends will have the opportunity to join Xavier The X-Man in the Magic 92.5 Studios during his show from 12:00pm – 12:30pm. Winners get a private tour of the studio, a chance to sit in on the show, plus free lunch! KFRG 92.9 SIMULCAST: Please see KFRG_95.1_.27New_Country.27 909-825-9525 ---- kfrog.radio.com/contests KCBS 93.1 'Jack FM' ʘ̳Ԙ 866-931-5225 ----931jackfm.radio.com/contests *Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *Listen To Win A Pair of Tickets to Universal Studios Hollywood *Jack Office Break #3: Win Lunch From Raising Canes on April 19th *Win a $100 Ralphs Gift Card From Best Foods *Enter to Win Newport Beach Boat Show Tickets! *Enter To Win A $100 Armstrong Garden Center Gift Card! *Enter To Win Tickets to Morrissey October 5, 2019 at the FivePoint Amphitheatre! *Win Tickets to April Foolishness feat. Ray Romano, Felipe Esparza + More at Microsoft Theater on Friday, April 26th at the Microsoft Theater in Downtown Los Angeles *Listen To Win A Trip To Vegas To See The Eagles September 27 show, plus a 2-night stay at an MGM property, September 27-29, and a $100 cash card *Enter To Win Tickets To See The Missing Link In Theaters *Enter To Win An ibi *Enter To Win a $100 Ralphs Gift Card From I Can't Believe It's Not Butter *Enter To Win A Trip To Vegas To See The Eagles at MGM Grand Garden Arena. Enter below for your chance to win a pair of tickets to their September 27 show, plus a 2-night stay at an MGM property, September 27-29, and a $100 cash card KTWV 94.7 'The Wave' ̳Ԙ 800-520-9283 ----947thewave.radio.com/contests *Listen & Win Tickets to Mother's Day Love Jam! *Enter For A Chance To Win $100 Armstrong Garden Center Gift Card! *Enter For A Chance To Win A $100 Gift Card To The 99 Cents Only Store *Enter to Win Tickets to See Seal! at the Pacific Amphitheatre on July 10th! This is a special pre-fair concert. Concert tickets are good for admission to the OC Fair July 12- August 11 *Win Tickets To Kirk Franklin! with special guest Koryn Hawthorne At The Wiltern On August 15th! *win tickets to the Aquarium of the Pacific! Sunday, April 28, 2019 at the Aquarium of the Pacific in Long Beach *Enter For A Chance To Experience Norwegian Cruise Line *Enter For A Chance To Win Tickets To Santana! with the Doobie Brothers at FivePoint Amphitheatre on June 20th! *A Chance To Win Tickets To Mother's Day Love Jam! at Citizen's Business Bank Arena on May 11th KFRG 95.1 'New Country' 800-431-3764 909-825-9525 ---- kfrog.radio.com/contests *Brooks & Dunn Las Vegas Flyaway National Contest *On-Air: Your Chance to Win Tickets to see Dwight Yoakam at Casino Pauma *On-Air: Your Chance to Win Tickets to Brothers Osborne at Pacific Amphitheatre *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Tickets to Stagecoach at Baker's Drive-Thru in Moreno Valley 4/17/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Stagecoach Tickets at Baker's Drive-Thru in Colton 4/15/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Tickets to Stagecoach at American RV Expo in Colton 4/14/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Stagecoach & Norco Horseweek Rodeo Tickets at Ramona Tire in Redlands 4/13/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Stagecoach & Norco Horseweek Rodeo Tickets at Boot Barn in Norco 4/13/19 *On-Site: Your Chance To Win Stagecoach Tickets at Boot Barn Norco 4/14/19 *On-Site: Your Chance To Win Stagecoach Tickets at Boot Barn San Bernardino 4/13/19 *On-Air: Your Chance To Win Tickets to Tyler Rich At The Brandin’ Iron *On-Air: Your Chance To Win Stagecoach Tickets *Banner Mattress $500 Fridays 2019 KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media ----VIP contests/prizes *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *Psycho Las Vegas AUGUST 16 through 18TH AT MANDALAY BAY RESORT & CASINO. FEATURING OVER 50 ARTISTS FROM AROUND THE WORLD. Three-day passes are available at VIVAPSYCHO.COM. PSYCHO LAS VEGAS , AUGUST 16th through 18th at MANDALAY BAY RESORT & CASINO. VIVA PSYCHO! Enter to win tickets Ends: 05/12/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes' a trip for four to Las Vegas. Shop at the luxury stores by day and then enjoy the exciting nightlife. Watch world renowned performers, dine on excellent cuisine, and enjoy attractions such as gondola rides, roller coasters, and singing statues—all right on the Vegas Strip! This prize includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 05/17/2019 8:13 AM PT *Win a $200 Whole Foods Gift Card! Ends: 05/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 05/22/2019 10:48 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 05/24/2019 10:51 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 05/29/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT PLEASE NOTICEStations now arranged by radio frequency. KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *10,000 Bonus Points: DRINKS *04/18 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: MISFITS ----KCAL Nation *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *Buckcherry Warpaint Tour 2019 with special guest Joyus Wolf 6pm May 5th at Montclair Canyon Ends: 04/29/2019 5:50 AM PT *Yngwie Malmsteen on May 6 at The Canyon Montclair Ends: 04/29/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *NItro Circus: You Got This Tour playing the Storm Stadium on May 17th! Ends: 05/13/2019 12:55 PM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes '''trip for four to Las Vegas includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *A Pair OF Tickets To Falling In Reverse May 24th at The Wiltern Ends: 05/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 05/17/2019 08:13 AM PT *Cirque du Soleil Prize Pack Ends: 05/17/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a $200 Whole Foods Gift Card! Ends: 05/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 05/22/2019 10:48 AM PT *Winery Dogs on may 30th at the City National Grove in Anaheim! Ends: 05/23/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 05/24/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 05/27/2019 10:53 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 05/29/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT *Coheed and Cambria & Mastodon two tickets as they bring The Unheavenly Skye Tour to the Greek Theater on June 29. Plus Every Time I Die special guest. Ends: 06/16/2019 11:59 PM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Judas Priest with Uriah Heep at Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario on June 28 Ends: 06/21/2019 12:11 PM PT *Sad Summer Festival pair of tickets to go to the Sad Summer Music Festival at The Grove of Anaheim! Lineup includes State Champs, Mayday Parade, The Maine, and more Ends: 07/25/2019 11:59 PM PT KAMP 97.1 'Amp Radio'̳Ԙ 877-971-4487 ----amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) KYSR 98.7 'Alt 98.7'❣ 800-782-7987 ----alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *THE WOODY SHOW AFTER HOURS TAKEOVER a chance to win a four-pack of tickets to join us at Disney California Adventure® Park on Monday, April 15 from 9:30pm to 1:30am *The 1975 inside our ALT 98.7 Sound Studio (4/17) (PAIR) on Wednesday, April 17 at 12pm *Renaissance Pleasure Faire (4/6-5/19) (4-pack) (Online Contest #2) KGGI 99.1 ❣ 'Riverside's Hottest Hit Music' [[]] ---- PLEASE NOTICEStations now arranged by radio frequency. KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Code *KOLA Dollar Bill Game: '''HORSE' *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: COFFEE *04/17 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: PROFIT *04/21 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: LUCKY *Welcome! Bonus Code: WELCOME *Facebook: FACEBOOK ----Advantage Club *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Hard Rock Hotel & Casino Ends: 4/26/2019 4:10 PM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *Zorba's Restaurant $50 gift card Ends: 04/30/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes '''trip for four to Las Vegas includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 05/17/2019 8:13 AM PT *The Who: Moving On! Tour with Pete Townshend and Roger Daltry Hollywood Bowl on Sunday, October 13th! Ends: 09/29/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a $200 Whole Foods Gift Card! Ends: 05/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 05/22/2019 10:48 AM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 05/27/2019 10:53 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 05/29/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT KRTH 101.1 'K-EARTH' 800-232-5784 (232-KRTH) ----kearth101.radio.com/contests *Totally 80's Friday Night: Listen & Win B-52s Tickets! Listen to Totally 80s Friday Night this Friday, April 19th for your chance to win tickets to see the B-52s with special guest OMD and Berlin at the Microsoft Theatre on August 4th *Enter To Win Tickets To Rock on Film Presents: Purple Rain coming to The Wiltern on Thursday, April 25th Ends: *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] KIIS 102.7 KIIS fm 'KISS FM' ❣ 800-520-1027 Text: 41027 ----kiisfm.com/contests KOST 103.5 'KOST 103.5' ❣ 800-929-5678 Text: 200200 (national)kost1035.iheart.com/contests ---- kost1035.iheart.com/contests *KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 KBIG 104.3 'MyFM 104.3'❣ 866-544-6936 Text: 31043 ----www.1043myfm.com/contests *Disney’s “The Nutcracker and the Four Realms” (Multi-Screen Edition) *STARS of California Wine in Beverly Hills (2/6) (Pair) *Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! *Disney's ALADDIN at Segerstrom Center for the Arts (3/6) (4-pack) *The Backstreet Boys at STAPLES Center (8/3) *Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! *Ed Sheeran Autographed Guitar *Tori Kelly at Orpheum Theatre (2/28) *iHeartRadio LIVE with Leon Bridges (2/5) (Pair) *Disney PUPPY DOG PALS: PLAYTIME WITH PUPPY DOG PALS on DVD *Total Wireless Wants To Send You To Our iHeartRadio Music Awards! *Enter to win a $100 Gas Card thanks to Toyota of Glendale and Tustin Toyota *Valentine In The Morning's Coffee Drop PLEASE NOTICEStations now arranged by radio frequency. KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: '?' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD' *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Brooks & Dunn Reboot album download Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *Midland tshirt Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *Living Spaces $1000 promotional card Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *LANCO at Morongo Casino Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *Knott's Berry Farm win a pair of tickets Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *Queen Mary's Waterfront Cook-off valid on May 11, 2019Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *Eric Church to see the second night of Eric Church's Double Down Tour at Staples Center on May 18th...in a suite Ends: 05/12/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes' a trip for four to Las Vegas. Shop at the luxury stores by day and then enjoy the exciting nightlife. Watch world renowned performers, dine on excellent cuisine, and enjoy attractions such as gondola rides, roller coasters, and singing statues—all right on the Vegas Strip! This prize includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win a $200 Whole Foods Gift Card! Ends: 05/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 05/22/2019 10:48 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 05/24/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 05/27/2019 10:53 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 05/29/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT KPWR 105.9 'Power 106' 818-520-1059 ----power106.com/contests KROQ 106.7 'World Famous KROQ' ʘ̳Ԙ 800-520-1067 ----kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 ** http://ktla.com/party Codeword#1='FOOD' Codeword#2='PARK' Ten winners selected to win a family-four-pack of tickets to ALT 98.7's "The Woody Show after hours takeover" at Disney California Adventure *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - BOLD do not use Also see: *Talk:Winlist for comments and task volunteers congratulations. *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)